I Think
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: RSAT “You can’t stop me from worrying, caring, or even thinking about you. When you fall for someone like that, you just!” “Akane, did you…fall for me? Somethings can turn for the worst...or for the better.


I think…

Author's jibberish: It's a spoiler to the whole darn comic series, so watch out.

            It's weird. My life has changed ever since we left Jusenkyo. I thought I was imagining it, but I doubt it. In fact, my life had changed the moment you stepped into my life. The moment you stepped into my house and said "I'm Saotome Ranma; sorry about this." For some reason, you were a magnet for trouble but I didn't complain. Well, maybe once, twice…ok, so I did complain. Well, it's your own fault. I tried to ignore it but it just got worse. 

            There I go again, blowing steam in the wrong direction. Why did I come here?

            To think. Your dad left to talk with your mom; I'm not sure about what. It's been a week and he still hasn't come back. I'm not worried, and you don't seem to be either. It gives me the opportunity to do this to you: look at you as you sleep. If anyone saw me do this, they might think I'm some kind of pervert, but I swear, I'm not! Whether or not you're asleep, just looking at you helps me think. 

            I think back to the time of Jusendo, when you held me in your arms, telling me to wake up. You were crying because you thought I was dead, right? I felt your tears fall on my face. Something inside me torn when I realized you were crying. I didn't understand why until later; I don't want to cause you pain. And then, it was like I could hear your thoughts. It's been said that if a couple know each other well and are very close, they have a connection of some kind and can read each others' thoughts. I thought that's what happened when you called out my name. I thought that maybe you were hurting because…you love me.

            I asked you that later, before our disastrous wedding, but you flat-out denied it. So, was I hallucinating or did embarrassment just kick in? 

            God, you're such a puzzle, Ranma! What the hell am I going to do with you?! I can't think because of you! You…you…I'm so mad I could hardly stand it! Do you love me, yes or no?

            Your only response is a grumble and rolling over as you sleep. Baka…You scratch your stomach and continue your tour through dreamland. I sigh. Staring at your face like this, I can understand why you have so many admirers. So much, it makes me want to barf. 

            Which brings up another point…why do you always claim me as 'yours' but said that you didn't want a cute fiancée? Like I said, Ranma, you're complicated. 

            When I think back to all those times we got so close, it was like…I can't help to blush, just thinking about it.

            But…

            When I see those other girls, namely Shampoo and Ukyo, I can't help but get jealous. They're beautiful, graceful, talented, devoted…ah, I'm just putting myself down. But could I really beat them to your heart? Could you love me?

            "Ranma…" I breathe.

            Bad mistake. For some reason, you stir and wake up. You sit up, pulling off the blanket, revealing your perfectly toned body, clad in your traditional tank top and boxers. "Akane?" you asked, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

            Caught. I gulp, frozen, not knowing what to do now. "I…I…" I get to my feet. "I was just checking if you were awake."

            You lazily turn to the wall clock. "It's one in the morning. Figure I would."

            "Right, sorry…I just…" was wondering if you love me. The tears in my eyes begin to fall. "Sorry to wake you. Bye." I bolt to my room, hoping my stomps won't wake the others. 

            "Akane, wait!" you whisper hoarsely. Before you get to me, I close my bedroom door. You're fiddling at my now-locked doorknob. "Akane! What's going on? What's a matter with you?"

            "Nothing…" I whisper, trying to hide the shake in my voice. "Nothing…I'm sorry for disturbing you. I wanted to make sure you're alright." No response. "Ranma?" I guess you gave up. Thank goodness…how could I explain to you that I was staring at you to think? That it hurts to not know whether you love me or not? 

            "Yeah?"

            Frozen again. I slowly turn and see you sitting there on my open windowsill. Since when did I leave my freaking window open?!? You jump off, landing on the floor with perfect ease. "Something is wrong with you and don't even try to lie about it. I can read right through you."

            "Really?" I gulp. Where is a trap door when you need one?

            "You're hiding something."

            "I am not," I deny.

            "Stop lying."

            "I'm not," I deny again.

            "Yes you are."

            "No I'm not."

            "Are so."

            "Am not."  
            "Are so!"

            "Am not!"

            "Are so!!"

            "Am not!!"

            You sigh, exasperated. "God, you can be so uncute sometimes."

            The tears that I thought were gone rose up again. "I know that very well, thank you very much! You never fail to tell that to me almost every day!"

            You grit your teeth. "What I meant to say was…"

            "I'm stubborn as a mule? Twice as strong? Violent as a gorilla? Come on, Ranma, I got a million more!" I begin, the tears falling like waterfalls. "I know I can't cook to save anyone's life, I'm not dainty and delicate like Kasumi, or clever like Nabiki, really strong and devoted like Shampoo and Ukyo--."

            "More like 'clingy' than devoted--," you mutter.

            "But point is," I continue, "I'm not perfect." I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand, which is a basic fruitless effort since the tears keep falling. "I know that. But that doesn't stop me!"

            "Stop you…?"

            My head is filled with so many words I can't think. "You can't stop me from worrying, caring, or even thinking about you. When you fall for someone like that, you just--!" I slap my hand against my mouth. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I just did the stupidest thing! I vented my feelings right out of my mouth. You look at me with the most shocked expression. Ranma, I can't face you. I turn towards the door, not looking at you.

            Silence fills the room, along with a cold chill. I shiver. "Akane…" I shiver again as you call my name. "You…Akane, look at me."

            I shake my head. 

            "Look at me Akane. Tell me that eye-to-eye."

            "I…"my nerves shake violently.

            Your hand grips my shoulder and you force me to turn around, facing you. "Akane, did you…fall for me? I mean…are you still…fallen?" you ask awkwardly, trying to find the right tenses.

            I can't even look in your eyes. Those gray-blue beautiful eyes… "I…" I look to your neck, because that's as far as my courage will allow. I can't say those three words out loud! "I…if it means having this warm feeling right here," I explain, putting my hand to my chest, "then yes, it's still here. It's even here when you're not near…but I always want you close by…"

            I see your shoulders relax. "You made it easier for me Akane."

            I look up at you. You're smiling. "What? What do you mean 'easier'?"

            "When I first saw you smile, I knew you were cute. When I first heard you laugh, I knew that I liked you. And…when you first hit me, I knew I had to make you mine."

            My heart had never skipped so many beats before.

            "Um…Akane? I…I think…" your face turns to a cute shade of red. "I want to kiss you…"

            Kiss me? You mean, true love's first kiss? Just like in the movies? Oh geez…what should I say? "Oh. Ok." That's it? Pathetic…

            We stand still for a few moments, neither of us moving. You scratch the back of your neck. "Ok, this isn't working…it doesn't seem very natural. Maybe that's why…"

            I tiptoe towards you and gently touch my lips with yours. Please, please, respond well to my kiss. My hands are in tight fists against your chest. Then, I feel your hands on my arms, pulling me towards you. My feet are barely touching the floor. You slowly pull away from me, our lips still brushing softly against each other. 

            "A…kane…" you whisper my name.

            "Ran…ma…" I respond. I wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you again. You hold me around the waist, keeping my feet light, off the ground; I feel like I'm floating. The world around me disappears. The cold night air fills my room, but I ignore it. My heart is pounding so hard; I can feel it in my ears. But for some strange reason, I don't care about anything else besides being with you, Saotome Ranma. I finally am able to feel this feeling …this warm, light-headed, swept off my feet feeling. This beautiful feeling of wonder, excitement, peace, tranquility, anxiety, all in one little neat packet. I think…I know…that I'm in love with you…

            …Saotome Ranma no baka…

-Owari-

Author's jibberish: I haven't written a Ranma ½ fic in a while. Ranma does not belong to me, but was created by the genius Rumiko Takahashi (bow grovel bow). Anyway, I've seen a lot of fics where Ranma watches Akane as she sleeps…well, here is my counter on that. I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Ja ne!


End file.
